Message And Letter
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: "Riun and Sunset! Can you hear me? We're alive!" that was what he said. And that is what they heard. Groyvle's message to the Hero/Herione and Partner. Based on the ending in the Special Episode: In The Future Of Darkness.


**Okay, so let's get to the situation here.**

**My friend was so nice to me to let me borrow her Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky!**

**I've reached (and past) to the part where Groyvle has sacrificed himself and dragged Dusknoir and himself into the Dimensional Hole. **

**Now THAT is brave...I mentally screamed 'No!' but oh well...**

**When I heard there was a special episode about what happens to him in the future...I just HAD to get it.**

**At the end of it, as a lot of us know...he asks that his message that he is alright and all the other future Pokémon as well are okay could be sent Heroine/Hero and their partner.**

**This popped up several days later.**

**So...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon nor the characters in this story. (Except for my exploration team.)**

* * *

_"Riun! You too...I hope you are safe as well!? If you didn't disappear either...are you still alive? _

_And Sunset! You...the fate of Pokémon in the future when you changed history...my fate and that of Riun..._

_I expect you'll find out later, but right now you're...what are you thinking?"_

_'Thanks to you, the future has been freed from darkness! And we...and the other Pokémon in the future...are safe! We didn't disappear!_

_From now on, we're going to combine our strengths and rebuild this world. For Celebi who has supported me all the way..._

_After this...above all we..._

_Are still alive!'_

* * *

**"Riun and Sunset! Can you hear me?! **

**We are still alive!"**

Riun rose from his straw bed, he looked around. The Riolu looked surprised...and happy.

He shook his partner, Sunset.

"Sunset...wake up." he murmured.

The Vulpix stirred and yawned and opened her eyes and said sleepily, "Yes?"

Riun grinned and said, "Groyvle...he's alive."

Sunset got up and said "G-Groyvle?!"

Her partner nodded. Riun didn't know how, but he just knew that he had heard his friend's voice.

"In...my dream. Groyvle said that they were alive and that...the rest of the Pokémon in the future are too."

Sunset's eyes widened and she gasped.

She squealed with joy and hugged Riun.

Sunset ran over to the edge of the gap in Sharpedo's Bluff.

She looked at the night sky and the calm ocean swaying back and forth. Riun walked next to her and he saw that she was smiling.

Riun sat down and said quietly, "I was so afraid that..." Riun shook his head.

Sunset looked at her partner and said "I-I...we wouldn't be here if it weren't him. He...saved us."

Riun stayed silent.

Sunset shook her head and said, putting a paw on Riun's shoulder.

"I know what you are feeling...we were so worried when he said he would...cease to exist. And as before...I told you, it must have been painful for Groyvle as well to leave...us. He was doing it to save us, to save the world and everyone in it. He knew that his end would come doing this...but it had to be done. But look, almost a whole year now since he's left us and we saved the world. He's alive and so is everyone else from the future. If he had sent a message to you...he said that they were still alive...remember?"

Riun looked at Sunset and hugged her. He gave her a small nod and said "Yeah, he did."

Turning to the sky and ocean again, they just sat there, smiling.

"You know...I...I'm glad that we knew Groyvle. And Celebi...even Dusknoir."

Sunset stopped with this and Riun continued for her.

"Yes, I am too. Do you remember when he sacrificed himself for us?"

Sunset nodded and replied, "I do. Every bit of it."

"Dusknoir. Is, he...?" Riun questioned himself. Sunset frowned at the reference at Dusknoir and said.

"Let's just say that he's not going to do very much if he's going to disappear anymore."

Riun crossed his arms across his chest and said

"Yeah, but what I was worrying about is...he still working for, er...Primal or Master Dialga?"

Sunset replied indignantly, "Groyvle and Celebi would have taken care of that by now! They can do anything!"

Riun grinned and said, poking his partner's head. "Ohhh...does someone like Groyvle?"

"S-stop!" Sunset replied, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

Riun laughed at this and said "I was just kidding Sun!"

He calmed down and whispered, "Buuuut, I do know that you _do_ like somebody!"

Sunset blushed an even deeper shade, she was glad that her red fur somewhat showed her blush a bit less.

"Alright Mr. Smarty Pants, if you know who I like, than tell me!" Sunset smiled at her shocked partner.

Riun got back to his normal pose and replied quickly,

"_Me_!"

He puffed up his chest proudly, while Sunset stared silently at him before laughing.

Later that night, both Riun and Sunset wrote a letter to Groyvle, and secretly hoping it would be able to get to him, they threw it into the ocean and went to bed.

* * *

_Dear Groyvle and all the other Pokémon of the future,  
_

_We are safe as well! Our world is now peaceful all together.__Hopefully yours as well._

_We can't thank you enough for all that you have done for the Pokémon of the past._

_ We miss you all terribly.  
_

_ Dialga is now under control and he is back to his normal self. There was this time when his counterpart (Palkia) came crashing down out of nowhere as well! WHEN WE WERE SLEEPING!  
_

_He rambled about distortion of space that we distorted it and everything...he tried to kill us too. He brought us along to his domain. _

_Spacial Rift. _

_But, we escaped and Palkia's under control now. _

_As before, we miss you and all the other Pokémon. _

_Best Wishes,  
_

_Sincerely, Team Firefox._

Groyvle smiled at the old letter. Slightly yellow from age and torn too. The ink had diminished over the years as well. But still readable.

He looked at the bottle which he had found the letter in, scratched and cracks here and there. Almost to the breaking point. But it was usable.

He didn't know how he found it, or how it got here in the first place. Especially since his world and their world was so far apart from each other.

But...somehow, it got here. And he knew that it was for the best.

Groyvle grinned and looked up into the sky, somewhere far away. Riun and Sunset were too.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it?**

**If you did, then great! :D**

**If your confused why it took almost half a year for Groyvle's message and Riun and Sunset's letter to reach their worlds. (Yes, if the future had been changed, but they survived and they didn't disappear with their world. Then Arceus must have made it a new planet! Or world. Either way.)**

**It would have taken a while for it to reach each other. Yeah, yeah. Some of this doesn't make sense but it's the best way I could make it work and make it more...realistic. Even though Pokémon isn't really _realistic_. **

**Anyhow, I hope I didn't take too much of your time. **

**Bye, and oh...er, could you maybe leave a review?**

**-EeveeVictini54 :)**


End file.
